


In Capital Letters

by saccharineflower (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Kyungsoo got dumped by his groom.But got himself a whole ass universe when he just wanted to see stars.





	In Capital Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within an hour and I didn't beta so if you encounter some mistakes aaaàaa sorry 🙏
> 
> Anyways, tweet me @sooccharine y'all biches let's all be friends or whatever 💋

"Give me the.. the.. what's that again? The.. _slow uncomfortable screw_.." Kyungsoo mumbles, his left hand making grabby motions in front of the mortified bartender.

"Sir, I think it's better if you go home?" The waiter suggests reluctantly, but the words go in deaf ears as Kyungsoo squints up at the ceiling of the place, neon dots of lights moving like illusion and he would complain because those lights always make him annoyed for some reason.

But tonight, it's _different_. He stares. And stares.

"Are those.. _stars_?" He drawls, droopy eyes blinking slowly while still watching the dots moving.

"Those are _club lights_, sir. Do you have someone we can possibly call?" The bartender asks, tone concerned.

The working man is probably dumb, because no man will answer such question when they're that drunk, and Kyungsoo is that drunk; threw up twice already in the past two hours and he probably doesn't know now where he is.

But still, the bartender is a working man with perception and it's kind of his job to help to settle things, so even if Kyungsoo ignores the bartender, at least the latter did his job by asking Kyungsoo.

The '_problem_' remains, though, because Kyungsoo seems like he deem the club comfortable and decided to just... slump on the counter and knocking out a glass of martini in the process.

"It's fine." A baritone voice says, giving Kyungsoo glances amidst talking at the bartender.

And Kyungsoo who is still unaware of everything, though half alive, is drawing invisible circles of lines on the black counter, his index finger's tip poking the large white pebbles design of the counter with a pout.

"These are stars also?" He drawls out to no one. But someone answers.

"Are you working at NASA?" The baritone voice says again.

Kyungsoo perks his head up a bit, glaring at the intruder of his rather solitary moment.

"No. I work at... I'm.. I'm a.. kind of working in a company." He says, mind still haze but his vision is still crystal clear, all thanks to the contact lenses he's wearing.

He doesn't wear those large eye splinter. Why is he wearing them again?

_Oh_. He was about to get married. But the other foom ran away. With a friend of his. _Hah_.

Kyungsoo whimpers at the thought, remembers how Chanyeol looked so apologetic before running away and snatching Baekhyun's hand who was standing behind Kyungsoo because you know, Baekhyun is like, his best man or something.

Kyungsoo doesn't know anymore.

So he cries, _cries hard_ and pulls out the satin cloth of their supposed wedding rings to dump his face on the soft silk, and dropping the two rings in process.

He doesn't hear any screech when the owner of the baritone voice stands up to pick up the rings, and manage to find only one of them.

"Is work that hard, you're crying after getting drunk?" The voice says a bit louder because of the new song playing that's a bit louder for Kyungsoo's liking.

"No!" Kyungsoo wails. "My dad didn't let me work these past months because I was busy with the wedding preparation! But now I'm not! I'm not busy and how can Chanyeol do _that_?! He's a fucking asshole!" Kyungsoo proceeds to wail out loud, his words getting drown by the club noise but the other seem to heard him who hums in response.

"He's an asshole." The man says.

"How dare you call him asshole?! He's not asshole!" Kyungsoo then shouts, standing up and stumbles a bit, eyes brimming with tears while glaring at the man in front of him.

_Oh_. He's handsome. But Kyungsoo is too brokenhearted to dwell on that.

"Okay." The man says. "Are you rich? You seems rich."

Kyungsoo sits down again, head tilted to the side because he's not sober enough to straighten his neck.

"Yes. I'm rich." He replies.

Why is he even talking to this man? Who is he? Is club really like college? You just talk to people without knowing their names?

"Is Chanyeol guy a boyfriend or what?" The man asks, and Kyungsoo stares with frown in his brows because the man scoots closer, but not enough to invade his privacy.

"My boyfriend. For three years." He answers, and whimpers again to start crying because he remembers his supposed to be husband.

They could be having sex right now, giving his virginity to the man his family planned for him to marry but fell in love with nonetheless.

"Hey, don't cry. It's not the end of the world." The man tries to console him. But Kyungsoo majored in literature and philosophy and he's not one of those people accepting that kind of consolation.

"Heck no but I'm hurt, what's there to excuse?!" He cries some more, and cries again because their wedding cake was so pretty. It has crystal like stars that he requested purposely.

Because stars reminds him of Chanyeol, his former lover calling him stars while Chanyeol is the sky and it was so romantic and now he's crying _again_.

"You're kinda sober now but you're still crying. What's so good with that Chanyeol guy?"

The man barely finish his words when Kyungsoo stands up, and shouts on the top of his lungs making all the people around them stops.

"I just want to see some stars!" Kyungsoo shouts, so loud it makes the whole club stops literally and the music even stops amidst friction like sound effects of the dj's music.

Kyungsoo pants as he stares at the man, the latter looking at him with wide eyes and his thick lips kinda parting from amusement and shock.

It's so quiet you can hear a nail sneezing, when someone speaks.

"Dude, just make him see stars." A man Kyungsoo doesn't really care about told the man in front of him, the former even clapping the still amused man in the back.

The whole crowd agrees before continuing to party and Kyungsoo barely cares, staring now at the club ceiling as a lone tear escapes the rim of his left eye.

"I just want to see stars.." He whispers to himself.

He doesn't see as the man shakes his head, a smile on its lips as he stands up to saunter towards Kyungsoo.

"You're some company owner's child, right? What's your company?" The man asks.

And Kyungsoo knows better than to tell stranger who he is. He used to be a primary subject of kidnap when he was a toddler, though his family still suspect it's because he was so cute and not because of his family background.

But he does tell the other, leaning forward and leaning his head towards the man's chest.

"_Department of Olive House_," he whispers, pressing his forehead to the man's chest.

"Okay. Let's get you home, hm?"

Kyungsoo hums in response, not even thinking how it'll be possible for the man to take him home when it doesn't even know who he is.

Still, Kyungsoo goes with the flow as the stranger pulls him towards the exit of the club, not even trying to protest, even leaning his side to the other's.

-

Kyungsoo wakes up and feels like puking, but there's no thing wanting to go outside of his throat. He remembers though why he feels like this.

Because he got drunk. And the reason, too, why he drank.

His phone vibrates the whole day, but Kyungsoo needs nothing from them when he already knows what is Baekhyun going to say or what will Chanyeol tell him.

His ex will probably apologize but will also apologize in behalf of Baekhyun. Heck, Chanyeol might even tell him that he can hate him but not Baekhyun.

But Kyungsoo is not an idiot like before, so he ignores them for today.

And for the rest of the week.

-

Going back to his mundane life is something Kyungsoo wants to avoid but having no choice but to do so.

He knows the moment he steps inside the company's lobby, people will talk or whisper about what happened at the wedding, though not all of them are invited, but floors have ears and employees have mouths.

It's bound to be spread like a wildfire.

But Kyungsoo knows too, that he is in upper hand, kind of.

Baekhyun might have Chanyeol's heart, but Kyungsoo has Chanyeol's future in his palm.

Unfortunately, he's not cruel. He won't ruin someone's like just because they hurt him. He won't curse someone's life for breaking his own.

And Kyungsoo who was raised prideful by his parents and who grew up watching _**Clueless**_ and listening to _**Britney Spears**_, knows that nothing is much more sweeter of a revenge than to let those people hurt you know that you don't care.

So he enters the company lobby with chin held high, his custom made leather shoes kissing the shiny floor of the building. His sunglasses perched on his nosetip, the frame swimming in swarovski crystals and his fuchsia suit fitted on his body, emphasizing the curves of his body.

He enters the financial department, though he doesn't have to but he wants Baekhyun to see him. And there he is, staring at him, mouth agape; halting from typing down something.

Kyungsoo would hug his friend, just like he always does whenever he sees him, but now he's not doing it anymore. It hurts. But he has some pride to his self.

After his intentional parade, he proceeds to the lounging area of the executives, only because he knows Chanyeol will be there.

And Kyungsoo, he wants the man to see him that this is him even after being left behind at the altar.

And Kyungsoo reels at the attention he got from Chanyeol. The other staring at him even when he's talking to another executive, as if he's so ready to leave and cut the conversation to talk to Kyungsoo instead.

And Chanyeol really does, he bows at the executive to excuse himself and runs towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo slows down his walking on purpose, and he would cry at the thought of Chanyeol running after him, but he's still in the middle of mourning and being mad, being betrayed and he's really doing a good job at acting tough.

"Look, Kyungsoo. I'm _really_ sorry." Chanyeol's first words after a whole week of no talk.

"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I fell inlove with someone else when I already had you. I'm sorry for giving you false hope. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm really sorry. You don't deserve me." The taller adds on.

And Kyungsoo's amidst contemplating when Chanyeol speaks again.

"You can curse me and hurt me. Get mad at me and don't forgive me. I can bear that. _But_ Baekhyun. He-"

Kyungsoo's really about to just turn around and walk away, but someone already beats him to it.

"Mr. Doh, someone sent you something." Doyoung beams, not caring that he interrupted something confidential but Kyungsoo is more than thankful. That's really a great excuse.

Without words, he walks away to enters his large office, but right now it's almost full; like someone put a family of elephant here.

"What are _these_?" He asks Doyoung, pulling down his sunglasses to look at his assistant better.

"Oh. Mr. Kim Jongin sent them."

"Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo whispers to himself.

He looks around his office and see all the stuffed toys, all of them are moons and stars and some planets stuffed one, and he's still confused when Doyoung suddenly enters the office with a grunt.

Kyungsoo turns around to look why is his assistant producing such gross sounds, but his mouth is left agape at the sight.

Because _wow_, is that a fucking _telescope_?

"Another one from Mr. Kim Jongin." Doyoung informs with a beam.

Kyungsoo is gaping the whole time Doyoung set the large telescope beside the glass wall of his office.

-

Later that day, Kyungsoo searched for this _Kim Jongin_, and screams on his pillow because Kim Jongin is **KAI**, the fucking owner of _KAI Cosmetics and Clothing line_; a man who models for _**Fenty** **Beauty**._

Also, it's the same man from the club.

_Fuck_.


End file.
